Five Nights at Freddy's
by ztblanton
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is fresh out of prison and is clean from drugs. He manages to land a job at a new pizzeria in town, but what does the job entail? What's the dark past hidden behind this mysterious pizzeria? Jeremy will find out in the span of five nights!
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1: How It All Began

"My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I worked five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

He wiped the sweat from his eyebrows, as he sat down in the interrogation room at the police station. It was the first time in months he had been in the inside of a police station in nearly 7 months, but this time it was for a different reason.

Backtrack to several weeks ago when Jeremy was fresh out of prison. He had been spent 6 months in the big house for possession of marijuana, only thing is this was not his first time getting caught with drugs.

In fact, prior to spending jail time, Jeremy had had a sizable drug problem, constantly selling drugs, constantly buying drugs off of the street including marijuana and sometimes even crack cocaine.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you hereby ordered to spend 6 months at Whittaker Heights Penitentiary for 5 counts of possession of marijuana and failure to produce a valid driver's license."

The gavel banged, and Jeremy's heart sank as he watched his parents cry as he was lead out in an orange jumpsuit.

Now 6 months later, he was a free man and living back at home with his parents. He did feel lame about that, but he reckoned he deserved it after spending time in jail and coming out with literally nothing.

"Hey son, here's the classifieds, you might wanna look at 'em and get yourself a j-o-b." Jeremy's father Hugh Fitzgerald exclaimed as he laid the newspaper down in front of Jeremy.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that …"

"Today, preferably." Linda Fitzgerald, Jeremy's mother, said as she came into the kitchen.

Hours after his parents had left and Jeremy had looked through the classifieds enough, he found one that looked at least a little interesting …

NIGHT SHIFT SECURITY GUARD WANTED AT NEWLY OPENED FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA WHERE FRIENDS AND FAMILIES ALIKE COME TOGETHER TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

Jeremy liked the sound of security guard, especially at night where all the action could happen!

The ad said for prospective employees to come by within the next week and fill out an application for the position; Jeremy decided he would go do it that day.

Upon arrival at the pizzeria, Jeremy was greeted once inside the doors by several people who turned out to be prospective employees, but they were all there for different positions.

"Anyone here for the night shift security guard?" Came a voice from upfront.

Jeremy raised his hand and the crowd dispersed to show a man with a name tag that said MIKE SCHMIDT.

"Come this way man!" Jeremy followed Mike Schmidt into a back room, which turned out to be the security room as Jeremy noticed security cameras watching all of the different rooms of the pizzeria.

"Hello guy, in case you haven't noticed by my name tag, my name is Mike Schmidt and I am the day shift security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I'm just looking for a job."

"Great! Well you're at the right place then. Now we've been open for several weeks, not long, but we decided that we need a night guard to look over the restaurant."

Mike Schmidt continued to ramble as Jeremy looked around the room that he could be working in in the near future and examines the two giant doors on both sides of the room.

"The animatronics in the first few weeks we've been open have been watching guard over the restaurant at night … But we figured we'd get a security guard who can watch them and the place!"

Jeremy didn't like the idea of just sitting in a room for several hours at a time, but he figured if it paid well, it would be fine with him.

After filling out papers and such, Mike told Jeremy that if he were to be selected, he would need to return in a few days for a tour of the pizzeria and then he would start the job that night at 12AM.

"Hope to see you soon, bud!" Mike said as Jeremy exited the restaurant.

It wasn't too long before Mike called Jeremy back and confirmed with him that he got the job as the night shift security guard!

"That's fantastic sweetie!" Jeremy's mother was ecstatic that her son had landed himself a job!

"I'm gonna be working from midnight to 6 in the morning, it might be tough but from what I've been told the pay will be fine!"

"It better be, you need to find a decent place to live on your own son, you're 21, not 12." Jeremy's father once again reminded his son that the family home was not his permanent sanctuary.

"I'm working on it dad, I gotta go down to the place tomorrow and take a tour of it."

"Sounds good, I hope you like the job." His father said.

"Me too, being a night security guard will sure be interesting."


	2. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

"And this is Freddy's famous band!"

Mike Schmidt was screaming at the top of his lungs as him and Jermey Fitzgerald entered the room where the animatronics were kept for performances.

Just a day prior, Jeremy had managed to land himself the job of the night shift security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzera, a weeks old restaurant new to town.

"This is Bonnie."

A purple bunny with large ears and big, white chompers stared back at Jeremy with a look on it's face as if to say, "Hello, friend!".

"This is Chica."

A yellow chicken with a huge beak and a ton of feathers glared at Jeremy, as him and Mike walked down the line.

"And of course, Freddy's band would **not **be complete without Mr. Fazbear himself, Freddy!" Mike exclaimed as he began to tell the history of the particular animatronic.

"Mr. Fazbear, our founder, wanted a animatronic modeled after him and this is what the original designer came up with because everyone always said Mr. Fazbear was a big ole' teddy bear!"

Mike let out a light chuckle as he say a look of concern spread across Jeremy's face, "Oh but don't worry, these guys are harmless! They only serve one purpose, and that is to entertain the children day in and day out for the last twenty years!".

"Twenty years?" Jeremy was amazed the company had been around that long, yet this was the only Freddy Fazbear's he had ever seen before.

"Yes sir, we started out as Fredbear's Family Diner, then we got a new place and we rebranded as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!".

"What happened to that place?" Jeremy asked inquisitively.

"It got old, we wanted an upgrade so here we are!" Mike said, trying hard to bury the question deep into the ground.

"Anything else you might want to show that is of importance to my job?" Asked Jeremy looking around the empty room where children are normally crowding the seats by the load.

"Oh yes, Pirate's Cove!"

"Pirates Cove, eh meh laddy!" Jeremy said mockingly, as him and Mike shared a laugh for the first time.

"Yes, it's we our matey Foxy is at! Originally he had been in Kid's Cove after being downgraded on the scary level, but since opening here in our new location we designed Pirate's Cove to come back and we put him back in his rightful spot!"

Mike led Jeremy through a set of double doors with pirate ships and an ocean painted nicely onto them. When they pass through the doors, the room is dimly lit save for the spot light that seemed to shining on a small display stage with a curtain enveloping the entire length of the stage.

"So this is where Foxy stays, he doesn't come out too much but when he does the children get really excited about him!"

"He must be a fan favorite." said Jeremy walking around the small stage trying to catch a glimpse of the fox.

"Something to that effect!" Mike chimed back winking at Jeremy.

As Mike wrapped up the tour of the restaurant, Jeremy asked when was his first night going to be.

"Tonight! If you want …"

"That's perfect for me! My parents want me out of their house so I need to start making some moolah fast!"

"Well tonight's your first night, and you can report here by midnight by entering through the back of the pizzeria through a door that comes into the security room which is your station."

"Then my shift ends at 6?"

"Yes sir, and from then I can take over."

"Sounds good, Mr. Schmidt, I can't wait to work for you and the Fazbear family!"

"Be here tonight kiddo, I'll leave you some guidelines, but you should be fine!" Mike walked Jeremy out to the parking lot and watched drive off, not sure what he had just done to that poor soul driving away.


	3. The First Night

**Hey guys! I'm new to the whole fan fiction world, but I'm learning how to do it and how to utilize it! Although I am no stranger to FNAF, and there will be more! I'm planning on doing this story and a prequel, and a stand alone story of a certain character before doing a full on sequel of this story! **

Jeremy walked through the back door of the pizzeria as the clocked stroke exactly midnight and Jeremy settled into the small security room. There wasn't much in the room, but a creepy poster of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all smiling with their musical instruments.

At that moment, Jeremy notices the bright red light of the voicemail machine on the desk in front of him lighting up, he punches the button to hear the message.

"Hello Jeremy! How have you been? Well I'd thought I'd give you some tips on how to make it through your first night. Now, the animatronics are on a timer, and that timer usually starts at well midnight the beginning fo your shift. They move amongst each other, and it is your job to watch over them and make sure no one comes in and messes with them."

_They move? _Jeremy was thinking silently to himself.

"Well you get the idea now. Have fun and I'll talk to you soon!"

Mike's voice cuts out and the voicemail ends as Jeremy wheels around in his chair to view the security cameras.

The cameras were focused on different rooms of the pizzeria including some of the party rooms, the animatronic parts room, as well as the stage where the animatronics themselves were stationed.

He stared at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy as they stood there; lifeless.

Jeremy also seem to notice a room with a small stage with a curtain drawn over it, but Mike had no much mention about this, so he figured it was nothing major.

Jeremy had also noticed two doors on both sides of the room and that he could hit a button to illuminate the hallway outside the doors as well as a button to lock the doors down.

_They move_ … Jeremy kept thinking as he stared at the stage where the animatronics still stood.

He shook it off as nothing and got settled into the room as the clock on the desk hit 1AM.

"This isn't so bad after all!" Jeremy said to himself as he glanced at the cameras, but quickly glanced back as he noticed something was missing from the stage.

Bonnie … Bonnie was off of the stage and now was standing near the front of it by a table.

The animatronic was staring off into the darkness of the room and Jeremy seemed to get chills staring at the bunny.

"What the …" He hadn't expected the animatronic's movements to be so creepy and sudden.

Jeremy had taken his eyes off the cameras for one second then looked back to notice that Chica was gone now as well.

He noticed in the top left corner of the stage's camera that Chica was standing in the corner of the room against the wall.

Jeremy pokes his head out of the security doors and illuminates the hallways with the lights and sees nothing, but what disturbs him is what he sees when he comes back to the cameras.

"Oh my god …" Chica was now staring directly at Jeremy through one of the cameras, and he saw that the camera was not in the performance room anymore, but rather in another section of the restaurant.

"How did you …" Jeremy's voice trailed off as he remembers Bonnie and Freddy, and what about Foxy?! Where was Foxy at anyway?

He glanced at the stage where Freddy was still standing, but Bonnie was long gone.

Jeremy began to panic wondering where Bonnie was, afraid that somebody may have stolen him.

Jeremy looked back at his desk to notice the voicemail machine lighting up again.

"Hey, I forgot to mention one thing. The animatronics are attracted to whatever is moving in the restaurant. They were our security guards before you and they are programmed to move toward what's moving … Which would be you."

"What …." Jeremy looked at the cameras and spotted Bonnie in the party room and saw Chica in the parts room staring back at Jeremy with an evil look on his face.

At that moment, the lights of the restaurant came on and magically Bonnie and Chica were back in their spots on the stage with Freddy, who had never moved through the entire night.

_Maybe I'm just hallucinating all of this … _ This was Jeremy's way of rationalizing what happened over the course of his first night at Freddy Fazbear's.

It was indeed 6AM, and it was time for Jeremy to go home and boy was he ever relieved to leave.


	4. The Second Night

Jeremy hadn't been able to shake what he had seen the previous night. When he had gotten home, when he closed his eyes he just the lifeless eyes of Freddy staring back at him.

He had gone all day trying to do normal things, but there it was, the image of those animatronics imprinted in his brain it seemed like …

In any event, Jeremy knew he had to return the work that night at midnight, and he had opened the back door as usual no later than exactly 12AM.

"Here we go." Jeremy said to himself as he settled into the chair in front of his desk with the voicemail machine on it.

That same machine lit up almost on que as soon as Jeremy sat down, "Hey, I told you you'd be fine on the first night! Well, in case you haven't noticed like I told you the animatronics move around at night and are attracted to you since you are moving. So it might be best to stay relatively still when they're around you and that way they won't notice you."

"Oh yeah, and there's Foxy, remember him? He's on that stage with the curtain enveloping him. He doesn't get out much, but if you take your eyes off of him he tends to get out and run to the security room … Er .. Where you are at unfortunately."

Horror and terror filled Jeremy as he felt his insides freezing over. "In any event, just keep an eye on him, and obviously the other animatronics and you should be good! Talk to you soon!"

The voicemail machine bleeped as the message ended, but Jeremy hadn't noticed. He was too horrified by what Mike had just said.

_Foxy runs in here? How? Why? _

So many questions filled Jeremy's head as he swirled around to see Bonnie & Chica already gone from the stage, and he also saw Foxy's stage which was still undisturbed.

"I'm keeping my eye on you fox!" Jeremy said at the camera trained on Foxy.

But right as Jeremy completes that sentence, he sees Bonnie in the west hallway disturbingly close to his office.

"Crap!" yells Jeremy as he slams both security doors shut.

He stares at the cameras and attempts to keep focused on Foxy, but can't take his eyes off Bonnie who's very close to the security office.

Jeremy searches the office for a phone and finds a cord phone and he ponders about calling 911.

_Wouldn't I lose my job? Would the police believe me about killer animatronic animals? _

Again, so many thoughts raced through Jeremy's head as he held the phone in his hand.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jeremy threw the phone across the room as the loud banging on one of the security doors startles him half to death.

"Go away!" Jeremy turns to the cameras and notices that Foxy is indeed gone from Pirates Cove.

Jeremy stands still for a few seconds, and finally raises the security doors and peaks out to find no Bonnie, no Chica, and no Foxy.

"I've got to keep my eye on Foxy!" Jeremy yelled at himself as he noticed Bonne and Chica in a party room together, and they almost seemed to be having a conversation with each other.

_I have got to get off these imaginary drugs _…

He looked over to Pirates Cove to again notice Foxy peaking his head out of his curtain. Jeremy began to panic but then noticed it was 6AM and the lights came on and instantly everything went back to normal as again Bonnie and Chica made it back to their spots.

Freddy had yet to move in the two nights Jeremy had been working at Freddy Fazbear's.

But he was kind of relieved as Freddy represented the most terrifying aspect of the animatronics … A huge killer bear, nothing more grand.

As usual Jeremy left Freddy's disoriented, confused, and highly disturbed …

_A huge killer bear … _


End file.
